We've Burnt Our Fingers To Flame
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: What happens after Andy's wave to Miranda...


Andy's wave on the curb to Miranda was this afternoon, her chestnut hair was wet from an unexpected rain shower this late evening. Soaking wet as if she was a drenched monsoon victim.

Andy had seen Nate and told him no to Boston. No to them getting back together.

Nate knew why. He'd got up and left her.

Andy started to walk from midtown and think about many things not just Nate. Her time at Runway. Paris. Miranda.

It had stopped raining heavily tonight. Andy was surprised where her feet led her.

Andy's strides walked up the steps of an East Side townhouse, ringing the doorbell boldly. She had to see Miranda now.

Rang again.

Andy waited about to press it again as the door opened to a pair of for a moment surprised blue eyes on her that narrowed now on her coldly. Blue eyes that pierced her heart.

''Andrea.''

''Miranda I have a problem. I need to speak to you.''

Miranda's eyes raked up and down Andy's wet state, in a bored waspish tone to her. ''Do you?''

The rain started again. Andy truly wondered if Miranda would let her in.

'' Come inside. Andrea.'' Enunciating Andy's name in that sensual way that made Andy's knees go weak for her.

''My neighbours will think you're a Jehovah witness at my door.''

Miranda stepped back from her and held the door. Andy squished into the foyer.

Led upstairs by Miranda, who was still wearing her clothes from earlier when Andy had seen her on the curb getting into her car, dressed as if at Runway, her Louboutin heels padding the plush carpet in front of Andy.

Andy entered behind Miranda and saw in the study, Miranda's glasses on The Book and a cashmere throw on her sofa.

Rigidly sitting down, Miranda's brow raised at Andy. ''Andrea what are you doing here at 11pm? What is your problem? You no longer work in my employ so what do you want from me.''

Andy took a breath of courage. ''Miranda I want…I'm…no somehow I began to feel things for you…I love you.'' Blurting it out fast.

Andy had practised it, walking in the rain. How and what she'd say to Miranda. Here now in front of her she was doing everything all wrong.

Miranda's strumming fingers stopped at Andrea's words to her.

'' _You love me._ '' Miranda's derisive tone lacerated Andy.

''Oh please Andrea it took you long enough to get around to it. This crush of yours on me, won't persuade me to give you, the job back.'' Andy saw Miranda's lips curl on her. Meant that.

Andy shook her wet burnished hair at Miranda fiercely. '' It's not a crush. I do love you.''

Miranda looked at Andrea long and hard. If she laughed at Andy it would demolish her. Miranda didn't laugh but had gone very quiet. Andy knew Miranda quiet wasn't a good thing usually.

''Tell me how your unlike all the others.'' Miranda placed her finger on her chin as if weighing Andy. Measuring her affection.

'' I don't want the job back. I want you back.'' Andy admitted.

''Me? Back.'' Miranda waspishly said to her.

''I want to see you every morning and despite you thinking this is just a silly crush I have on you. It isn't. Miranda _. I-I_ love for keeps. I love you for keeps.''

What did Miranda want from her? Flowers, a billboard with her feelings on it, Andy's brows creased at Miranda just sitting there looking at her like that.

''I loved you when I saw you in that suite with red eyes and in that grey robe, all I wanted to do was be there for you. Fix whatever Stephen had done to hurt you. Hold you.''

Miranda was only just staring at Andy as she spoke to her. Showing no indication that Andy's lovely words meant anything. Andy could have been discussing the world news tonight for all Miranda cared.

''I should _never_ have come here, I don't even know why I did. I'm going. Sorry Miranda for bothering you tonight. I'm really sorry for loving you.''

Stepping away from her, this hurt more than Andy wanted it to. Just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and cry for falling in love with such a cold blooded serpentine woman like La Priestly.

Nate was right. Miranda was an icy bitch.

Andy wasn't going to accept the job at The Mirror now. Maybe she'd go back to Ohio, her folks were right she didn't belong in New York City, she'd try to forget about Miranda Priestly if she ever could.

''Andrea stop. I want to tell you what I think of you.''

Andy stilled in the doorway not turning around.

Great now Miranda would tear into her viciously.

''When you threw your phone in the fountain, yes I saw you do it. Andrea. I was so mad at you. I was going to tear you apart with my bare hands over leaving me in Paris just like that. When they called for a reference I almost did. I almost ordered them, not to hire you. I couldn't.''

''Do you want to know why Andrea? Why I gave you that reference? Why I let someone like you _undo_ me, Miranda Priestly who no one touches or talks to and no you're not at all what I thought I'd want or need.''

Andy shrugged, her back still to Miranda not able to turn around and face her.

''Because I'd see your damn eyes so disappointed in me in the car in Paris. So wounded at me. I did that to you and I never wanted to be looked at like that by you...I do want to need you. Andrea.''

Andy still found the study door fascinating, placing her hand on the handle.

''No please don't go. Don't walk away from me, like Paris again.'' Andy's arm was caught in Miranda's grasp that stroked her arm.

''I…I love you to.''

Andy was still looking at the door. ''Andrea aren't you going to look at me.''

Brown eyes turned back slowly and cautiously onto Miranda with questions. Saw no derision or icy distain at her, just vulnerable blue eyes sending pinpricks of frisson through her.

Miranda loved her. That was…that was great more than great. That was terrific.

''Frankly you scare the hell out of me Andrea.''

''I do?'' Andy felt hands, Miranda's tapered hands on her face. Slowly unsure fingertips moving along her brow and stopping on her lips. ''You do…you're shivering.''

''It's from the rain.'' Andy supplied. Actually it was from Miranda's hands making her tremble when she touched her like that.

''I don't even know when it happened, when this started between us. When _we_ started.'' Miranda confessed, watching her hand stroke Andy's slippery cheekbone.

''Do you?''

Andy repeated in disbelief. _''We?''_ Miranda continued to move her fingers across Andy's cheek. ''Yes we my darling.''

''I do.''

Andy smiled down at her. ''You had me the first time I looked at you Miranda. Believe me it was quite involuntary.'' Andy breathed out.

''Was it?''

''Those blue eyes of yours staring at me.'' Andy said to her. Miranda fingers curled on Andy's damp shirt between her fingers.

''Aren't you going to kiss me?'' Miranda asked her.

Andy stepped closer to her dragon, putting her arms slowly around her and pulled into her. ''No. No. Not yet…first I'm going to do what your eyes keep asking me.''

''What are my eyes asking you Andrea?'' Miranda Roman nose nuzzled Andy's skin.

''To undress you. Button by button.''

''Oh my eyes say that do they?'' Miranda's eyes sparkled on her.

Taking Andy's damp hands to hers. ''Do begin undressing me, Andrea you know how much I love a glacial pace from you.''

Andy began carefully undressing Miranda with slow fingers tracing her as each piece of clothing was taken off. ''Andrea kiss me at once.''

A warm smile formed on Andy's mouth, placing her thumb under Miranda's chin. Andy's breath ran across her face. ''Yes Miranda.''

Running her fingers through silver hair, meeting Miranda's mouth.

Finding the sofa was big enough for two and the throw.


End file.
